The present invention relates to a waste water recovery system which is especially useful in a typical household.
Water shortages have become very common in recent years due to the population growth in the world. Many solutions have been proposed for conserving water usage such as reducing the number of times a toilet is flushed, shortening the time of showers, eliminating lawns and other plants which require a large amount of water, and the like. Unfortunately, much water being used in a normal household is sent into the waste drain when such water might be used to irrigate plants in a yard. Such water is commonly known as "gray water", typically originating from a tub or shower, a washing machine, and certain wash basins. Dishwasher, kitchen sink, and garbage disposal water is generally not included in the category of "gray water".
In the past, persons have saved "gray water" in a bucket and transported the same to an area requiring irrigation. In addition, pumping "gray water" to irrigation sites without storing the same has also been proposed and employed. Unfortunately, "gray water" is often unused for lack of storage capacity of the same.
A waste water recovery system which includes a storage facility, which is biologically safe, and convenient to use would be a great advance in the water conservation field.